


Behind the Line (or their bond)

by Lanae



Series: The line (or the bond) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: L'entourage de Steve et Bucky a toujours eu du mal à comprendre le lien étrange qui les unissait. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Peut être que leurs collègues et amis n'étaient pas aussi ignorants que ce qu'ils pensaient.





	1. Jacques Dernier

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Je vous avais dit que j'avais plusieurs idées pour continuer Till the end et voilà la première : une série d'OS connectés entre eux mais sans forcement de lien chronologique.
> 
> Il seront tous d'un point de vue différent de Steve et Bucky et suivront l'histoire principale (D'ailleurs vous aurez du mal a comprendre ces textes, si vous ne lisez pas Till the end avant ceux-ci)
> 
> J'ai déjà plusieurs idées de texte mais si vous avez envie que je développe un moment particulier, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire la demande. Je serai ravie de vous écrire quelque chose.
> 
> Je préfère également vous prévenir que, comme je vois cette fic comme des OS connectés, je ne vous promet rien question attente entre deux chapitres. mais promis je fais au mieux.
> 
> Et pour finir par le plus important : merci Louisana pour ton aide ! On ne peut rêver meilleur bêta.
> 
> J'arrête de vous embêter ! Profitez bien !

Les commandos hurlants étaient installés autour d'un feu de camp. Ils étaient au milieu d'une petite clairière, dans une forêt autrichienne à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres des restes d'une base de l'HYDRA qu'ils avaient fait exploser quelques heures auparavant.

Cap avait jugé qu'ils étaient assez loin et qu'il y avait peu de risque à allumer un feu et à manger chaud pour la première fois en trois jours. Jacques Dernier était ravi de pouvoir avaler autre chose que des haricots froids, directement servis dans leur boite. Les autres membres des commandos le charriaient souvent au sujet de son palais délicat, mais ces ignares ne savaient rien de la vraie cuisine. Ils avaient l'habitude de manger des trucs ignobles, mais lui était français : il attendait certaines choses d'un repas, même s'il était simple.

C'était lui qui était chargé de cuisiner quand ils en avaient le temps et que le lieu où ils logeaient leur procurait assez de victuailles ou de gibier pour avoir quelque chose à préparer.

Par chance, leur sergent avait réussi à tirer deux lapins sur le chemin et tous les hommes attendaient avec impatience que le ragoût finisse de mijoter. En temps normal, la perspective d'un bon repas et une mission réussie suffisait à donner une atmosphère de fête à leurs soirées.

Mais à cet instant, la situation était tendue et c'était uniquement la faute de Barnes. Ce dernier était sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait abattu un agent d'HYDRA juste après que celui-ci ai failli tuer leur capitaine. Seule la chance et les réflexes de leur sniper avait permis à leur meneur de ne s'en sortir qu'avec une égratignure. Les armes qu'utilisaient leurs ennemis ne laissaient aucune chance de survie, même à un super soldat. Malgré le fait que Rogers soit en vie et en pleine forme, le danger était passé trop près. Et comme toutes les fois où Cap avait failli y rester, bien souvent à cause de sa propre stupidité - pas les mots de Jacques, ceux du sergent - Barnes était incapable de se poser, ni de se débarrasser de la colère que tous les hommes sentaient en lui. C'était un miracle qu'il arrive à se tenir et n'explose pas sous la pression.

Les commandos avaient l'habitude de ces soirées maintenant, même si elles étaient rares. Rogers était doué, il n'était que rarement en difficulté ou en réel danger et Barnes l'était encore plus. A croire qu'il était né pour protéger leur capitaine. Jacques et les autres savaient maintenant que le mieux à faire était d'ignorer la situation et d'attendre. Parfois leur sergent se calmait après avoir discuté à voix basse avec Captain, mais d'autres fois leurs deux officiers supérieurs disparaissent quelques heures. Quand ils revenaient la crise était passé, quoi que fassent les deux hommes lorsqu'ils étaient seul.

C'était définitivement une drôle de relation qu'ils entretenaient ces deux là. Ils étaient proches, comme deux frères, ce qui ne choquait personne parce qu'ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Cela n'expliquait pas leur puissant instinct de protection, au détriment de leur propre sécurité, ni cette façon qu'ils avaient de toujours graviter l'un autour de l'autre, ni le fait qu'ils étaient capable de se retrouver en quelques secondes que ce soit sur un champ de bataille ou un bar bondé.

Certaines rumeurs commençaient à parcourir les rangs et il n'y avait rien de surprenant à cela, pas avec tous ces petits gestes, discret mais présents quand même : deux épaules qui s'effleurent en marchant, une main serrée quelques secondes autour d'un poignet, les regards qui restent en contact un peu trop longtemps ….

Bien entendu, personne n'en parlait lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, ni ne faisait des remarques quand les deux hommes étaient présents, mais à la base ou lors des rares soirées libres en ville, les commandos étaient de plus en plus souvent questionnés par des soldats. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient eu la compagnie d'hommes ivres discutant avec Dum Dum de la nature exacte de la relation entre Rogers et Barnes. Jacques refusait systématiquement de participer à la discussion. Quelle importance cela avait-il ? Ils étaient deux adultes consentants et personne ne devrait être jugé pour qui il aimait ou avec qui il préférait passer ses nuits. Mais Dum Dum et sa grande gueule adorait être au centre de l'attention et il racontait anecdote sur anecdote, poussant les hommes à spéculer sans fin.

Le ragoût était prêt et Jacques fit signe à ses camarades de tendre leurs bols. D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous décidé de se rationner un peu afin de laisser une plus grande part à leur capitaine. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait vraiment l'expérience qui avait été menée sur leur chef, mais ils savaient que ses capacités le laissaient avec une faim qui ne le quittait pratiquement jamais.

Le repas fut une affaire tendue, avec Cap jetant des regards inquiets à Barnes assis à côté de lui auprès du feu. Le petit mètre de distance que ce dernier imposait entre eux n'était pas habituel et, plusieurs fois, Rogers tenta de se rapprocher avant d'être arrêté par un regard noir. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, serrant le tissu entre ses doigts, comme pour se retenir de la tendre et de toucher son ami. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de commencer le geste à de nombreuses reprises.

De son côté, le sergent fixait les flammes, la mâchoire serrée, ne répondant que par des grognements et refusant obstinément d'interagir avec le pauvre Steve. À peine avait-il vidé son assiette qu'il se leva et attrapa son fusil, s'enfonçant dans la forêt sans dire un mot. Barnes s'occupait toujours du premier tour du périmètre, choisissant avec soin le chemin de leurs rondes nocturnes. Mais ce soir était différent, alors aucun des hommes ne fut surpris de voir Rogers se lever à la seconde où son ami disparu et se diriger à son tour entre les arbres. La tension autour du feu redescendit d'un coup, comme s'ils avaient tous poussé un immense soupir de soulagement.

Ils finirent leurs assiettes, et la conversation recommença normalement. Une heure plus tard, quand leur radio reprit vie avec un message, ils étaient encore tous éveillés : ils devaient se déplacer vers l'ouest, une compagnie de soldats alliés était en route vers un village à la sortie de la forêt au milieu de laquelle ils campaient. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'aide une fois arrivés.

Le commando, minus leur capitaine et leur sergent, se regardèrent. Dum Dum brisa le silence le premier, comme à son habitude.

"Il faut les prévenir."

Gabe répondit :

"On leur dira quand ils reviendront. Ils rentrent toujours après quelques heures."

Sauf les rares fois où il n'étaient réapparus qu'au petit matin. Quand Jacques en fit la remarque, ils se regardèrent à nouveau tous, l'air plus mal à l'aise les uns que les autres.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Dum Dum intervienne :

"Vous connaissez les rumeurs. Il y a pas moyen que je me mette à leur recherche. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'ai envie de voir."

Morita prit une voix sévère quand il parla :

"Tu ne devrais pas participer à ces rumeurs Dum !"

"Allons, ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans leur relation, qu'ils soient amis d'enfance ou pas. Les hommes parlent."

"Et tu les encourages en leur répondant. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Ce sont les meilleurs officiers supérieurs que j'ai eu et je n'ai absolument pas envie de les perdre. Surtout parce qu'une bande de mégères ne savent pas tenir leur langue."

Dum Dum leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Je m'en fiche s'ils sont ensemble. Pas de différence pour moi, je suis juste curieux. Mais pas au point de risquer de les trouver en train de jouer à la bête à deux dos. Comptez pas sur moi pour aller les chercher."

Ils en avaient pour des heures à se décider et Jacques avait envie de se coucher, car ils pourraient sûrement prendre quelques heures de repos avant de partir. Il se leva donc, attrapa son arme et se dirigea dans la même direction que les deux hommes. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules quand Gabe lui demanda s'il partait prévenir leur capitaine. Évidemment qu'il allait les chercher, sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfoncerait dans cette forêt, avec la nuit qui tombait ?

Il avait fait quelque mètres entre les arbres quand les voix de ses camarades disparurent enfin. Il adorait faire partie des commandos hurlants, mais cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps seul et il appréciait d'autant plus les quelques instants de calme. Le reste des commandos étaient encore certainement en train de spéculer sur la relation entre leurs deux officiers supérieurs, mais Jacques ne se posait pas autant de question, car il avait une bonne idée de ce qui se passait.

Il venait d'un petit village où les histoires de bonnes femmes étaient légions et étaient passées de bouche à oreille lors des soirées au coin du feu. Beaucoup étaient de véritables contes, mais certaines étaient vraies. Comme celle de ces hommes avec des capacités surhumaines, des sens plus aiguisés que la normale. Au départ, Jacques les avait mis dans le même panier que les hommes-loups ou les spectres habitant la caverne aux ossements. Mais sa sœur aînée était rentrée un jour avec un jeune homme capable d'entendre une brebis égarée à des lieues à la ronde ou d'apercevoir des bêtes sauvages bien avant que quiconque ne les détecte, y compris les chiens.

Elle avait épousé cet homme le même été, à peine trois mois après leur rencontre et tout le temps que dura leur histoire, leur relation fut fusionnelle. Jeanne, de deux ans son aînée, semblait toujours savoir quand quelque chose contrariait son Henri et elle était capable de l'apaiser en quelques mots et gestes tendres. Elle avait toujours eu cette faculté, cette possibilité de calmer les gens autour d'elle, d'apaiser les sentiments et les foules, mais rien ne s'approchant de l'effet qu'elle avait sur son mari.

Jeanne avait quitté le domicile familial et était partie vivre de l'autre côté de la forêt. Jacques passait beaucoup de temps chez elle, à aider sa nouvelle famille, aux champs ou avec leurs bêtes.

Un soir alors qu'il était rentré particulièrement tard, sa grand-mère était en train de l'attendre dans leur pièce à vivre. Elle lui avait parlé des vieilles légendes : des personnes aux sens surdéveloppés, ayant pour mission de protéger les villages, et d'autres qui pouvaient contrôler les sentiments des gens.

Elle lui raconta que, parfois, il se passait quelque chose entre ces deux personnes, un lien se formait et ils devenaient inséparables. Sa grand-mère lui avait demandé de faire attention à sa sœur et son beau-frère, le prévenant que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Il avait mis les paroles de son aïeule dans le même panier que toutes ses autres histoires. Il était prêt à accepter que Jeanne et Henri aient des capacités hors normes, mais il ne croyait pas au concept de lien entre deux âmes.

Il n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter l'idée, même s'il avait été témoin de plusieurs faits troublants dans les années qui suivirent.

Comme la fois où il était avec Henri en train de réparer une barrière à plusieurs kilomètres de leur maison et que, d'un seul coup, ce dernier était parti en courant, criant au dessus de son épaule que Jeanne était blessé et que Jacques devait aller chercher le docteur. Quand il était arrivé, vingt minutes plus tard, sa sœur étaient allongée sur son lit, la jambe visiblement cassée.

Il y avait également cette fois où elle avait laissé son mari et son frère à la taverne du village afin de rendre visite à une amie quelques rues plus loin. Une heure plus tard, Henri était sorti de l'établissement comme si le diable était sur ses talons. Jacques l'avait retrouvé, serrant une Jeanne en pleurs dans ses bras, et la peau de ses phalanges toutes ouvertes et en sang. Trois hommes étaient allongés au sol, des traces évidents d'une violente bagarre partout sur leur corps.

Il aurait peut-être dû y croire, peut-être qu'il aurait pu empêcher la tragédie de s'abattre, ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire du tout. Il y repensait souvent. Il aurait dû accompagner Henri, les voyous auraient sûrement hésité à attaquer deux hommes, même si Jacques n'était pas bien grand, ni costaud. Mais il était fatigué et il était resté avec Jeanne. Ils discutaient et riaient dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que Jeanne s'écroule au sol, pleurant et hurlant, lui criant d'aller sauver son mari, qu'il était sur le chemin qui passait entre les bois et les champs du vieux Magra. Il avait couru le plus vite possible, les poumons en feu, mais Jacques était arrivé trop tard, il ne put que recueillir le dernier souffle de son beau-frère. Quand il rentra plusieurs heures plus tard, il trouva sa sœur où il l'avait laissé, morte également.

Lors de leur enterrement, il entendit sa grand-mère dire à sa mère que les âmes liées ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. Il avait fait son deuil, maudissant cet homme de lui avoir pris sa sœur et l'avoir mené à sa perte. Par la suite, il avait beaucoup plus prêté attention aux dires des anciennes. Avec le temps, il s'était créé auprès des autres soldats une réputation légèrement mystique, celui qui connaissait des choses que la plupart des gens ignoraient.

Plusieurs années plus tard, il retrouva une sensation identique quand il observait leur capitaine et leur sergent interagir. Il reconnut la façon dont Barnes regardait son ami, la manière dont il se mettait entre Rogers et le danger, dont il faisait passer les besoin du blond avant les siens, allant jusqu'à lui laisser toutes ses barres de chocolat et la majorité de sa viande, alors qu'ils crevaient pratiquement tous de faim. Il y avait également la sauvagerie avec laquelle il avait tué tous les ennemis ayant réussi à atteindre Rogers.

Donc oui, Jacques avait une assez bonne idée de la relation que leurs deux officiers supérieurs entretenaient, mais ce n'était pas à lui de l'expliquer aux autres commandos.

Il avait parcouru une bonne distance dans la forêt. Les deux hommes ne devaient plus être loin. Il ralentit son pas, ne voulant pas les déranger. Il les trouva tous les deux assis à même le sol, le dos du sergent appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre et leur capitaine installé entre ses jambes. Le blond avait la tête posée sur la poitrine de Barnes, calée juste en dessous de son menton. Sa position, le dos rond et les jambes repliées, le rendait plus petit et Jacques se demanda si c'était une position qu'il prenait avant que le sérum ne le fasse grandir de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

Ils dormaient tous les deux et Jacques ne savait pas s'il devait les réveiller ou les laisser seuls. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il ne les avait pas trouvé et envoyer l'ensemble des commandos pour les chercher. Ils feraient certainement assez de bruit pour les réveiller et leur permettre de se relever avant d'être vus dans une position compromettante.

Il était encore en train d'hésiter quand les yeux de Barnes s'ouvrirent. Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sur lui, le fixant avec un air indéchiffrable. Un de ses bras serra Rogers un peu plus contre lui, la main glissant sur son dos alors que la seconde s'approcha de son arme. Il ne bougea pas plus, ni ne parla, ne voulant pas réveiller l'homme endormi contre lui, mais Jacques comprit parfaitement ce que son sergent essaya de lui dire : "fait quelque chose contre lui et je te tue".

Jacques leva les mains au ciel et haussa des épaules. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le menacer, il ne dirait jamais rien. Ce n'était déjà pas dans sa nature de nuire aux autres mais en plus, il appréciait les deux hommes, quelque que soit leur relation. Il fit un signe, prévenant leur sergent qu'ils étaient attendu au camps puis fit demi-tour.

Il mit moins de cinq minutes à rentrer et annonça à ses collègues qu'il les avait trouvé et qu'ils les rejoindraient d'une minute à l'autre. Il ignora scrupuleusement les regards curieux de Dum Dum et Gabe. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à les empêcher de lui demander si les deux amis étaient dans une position compromettante quand il était arrivé.

Jacques repensa aux deux hommes, à la façon dont ils s'étaient endormi, l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans leur position mais si cela s'apprenait, personne ne comprendrait et ils perdraient tout. Jacques aimait ce qu'il faisait et, un peu égoïstement, il ne voulait pas perdre la famille que les commandos formaient.

Il arriverait sûrement à couper court aux rumeurs s'il faisait taire Dum Dum. Il pouvait se servir de sa réputation pour cela. Personne ne lui posait plus de questions quand il sous-entendait qu'il y avait une raison magique à certains événements. Il se tourna donc vers Dungan et parla sur le ton de la conspiration :

"Ce n'est pas comme ça entre eux. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, croyez moi."

"Encore quelque chose qu'il vaut mieux pour nous que nous ignorions ?"

Il sourit à Morita avant de lui répondre :

"Exactement. Et chacun d'entre nous y gagnerait à ce que tout le monde les laisse tranquille."

Il regarda chacun de ses camarades droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils acquiescent, même cette tête de mule de Dum Dum. Quand Barnes et Rogers réapparurent cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà remballé la moitié du campement.

La semaine suivante, les soldats qu'ils avaient secouru ce matin-là les invitèrent à boire un verre. Tous avaient entendu les rumeurs et, après avoir vu leurs officiers supérieurs travailler ensemble, ils ne tardèrent pas à se montrer curieux et à poser des questions. Chaque membre du commando tint sa parole et réfuta chaque insinuation. Dum Dum se montra même spécialement convainquant quand il cria à plein poumon - les gens à l'extérieur du bar avait dû l'entendre - qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de ceux assez bêtes pour colporter ces mensonges.

Les rumeurs, même si elle ne disparurent pas totalement, baissèrent en intensité, puis se turent définitivement quand Barnes ne revint jamais d'une mission.


	2. Sarah Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello à tous !
> 
> Comme je vous l'avez promis, je continue à travailler sur cette fic, même si le rythme est un peu erratique. Comme j'ai enfin terminé la fiction qui me prenait le plus de temps, je pense accélérer les publications sur celle ci.
> 
> J'espère que ce petit texte vous plaira, j'avais tellement aimé écrire Steve et Bucky enfant que j'ai voulu recommencer.
> 
> Encore une fois, merci à Lou pour son travail de bêta (oui je sais, j'ai été pénible sur celui là !)
> 
> Bonne lecture

Sarah referma doucement la porte de son logement derrière le meilleur ami de son fils et son père. Steve dormait au bout du couloir et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il était hors de danger, mais il avait encore besoin de repos.

Elle repensa avec terreur aux derniers jours. Elle avait vraiment failli le perdre cette fois et elle savait qu'elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Elle avait tenu bon pour lui quand Joseph avait été tué à la guerre, mais il n'y aurait rien ni personne pour la retenir si elle perdait son garçon.

Elle s'approcha lentement de la chambre de son fils et entrouvrit la porte. L'armoire, qui devait se trouver normalement dans le coin à droite, était couchée à quelques pas de la porte. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore redressée après que Bucky s'en soit servi pour bloquer l'entrée.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce à pas de loup, surveillant la respiration de son fils. Elle était encore sifflante mais régulière et le plus important, elle n'était plus entrecoupée de violentes quintes de toux. Elle récupéra l'assiette que Bucky avait laissé sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine, repoussant la porte derrière elle.

Ce n'était pas le genre du jeune homme de laisser traîner ses affaires, sa mère l'avait mieux élevé que cela. Mais il fallait dire que son comportement des derniers jours avait été imprévisible. Il avait toujours été très protecteur de Steve, et dieu savait que son fils en avait besoin,avec son caractère et sa santé fragile, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de les enfermer dans la chambre.

La relation que les deux adolescents entretenait commençait à l'inquiéter. Leur amitié avait été fusionnelle dès le commencement. Sarah et les parents de Bucky avaient trouvé adorable la façon dont les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés.

—

_Steve était bien évidemment tombé et il s'était égratigné les deux genoux. Comme d'habitude, il s'était tenu très droit, ravalant les larmes qui s'amoncelaient dans ses yeux. Brave petit bonhomme qui refusait déjà de pleurer et de montrer qu'il avait mal. Avant que Sarah ne traverse la cours, son fils avait été rejoint par un autre garçon brun d'à peu près son âge. Le second bambin s'accroupit et regarda les genoux du blond, lui parlant et Steve lui répondit à travers les sanglot qu'il essayait de retenir._

_Quand elle s'approcha, elle remarqua un couple assis à quelques mètres. Ils regardaient eux aussi l'échange et la ressemblance de la femme avec le petit garçon lui indiqua qu'ils devaient être ses parents. Elle s'approcha d'eux, un sourire avenant aux lèvres :_

" _Je crois que votre fils et le mien ont sympathisé."_

" _On dirait. Tout ira bien pour votre bonhomme ? Il a fait une sacré chute ?"_

" _Ho oui. Il tombe très souvent et le prend mal lorsque j'accours pour l'aider. J'ai pris l'habitude de le laisser venir s'il en ressent le besoin."_

_L'homme enleva son bras d'autour de la taille de la jolie jeune femme et tendit la main à Sarah :_

" _Je suis Georges Barnes et voici mon épouse, Winnifred. Notre garçon s'appelle James."_

_Sarah saisit la main tendue et la serra :_

" _Je suis Sarah Rogers, et le petit blondinet là-bas, c'est Steven, mais tout le monde l'appelle Steve."_

_Winnifred sourit à son tour :_

" _Enchantée de faire votre connaissance."_

_C'est cet instant que choisirent les deux enfants pour approcher. James tenait Steve par la main et l'attira devant sa mère :_

" _Maman, mon ami est blessé, il a besoin d'un bisou magique. Mais pas le produit qui pique. Je lui ai promis."_

_Steve était à moitié derrière James, observant sa mère et les deux étrangers depuis sa cachette. Les larmes avaient disparus de ses yeux et il serrait très fort la main de son nouvel ami dans la sienne._

_Winnifred s'accroupit pour parler à son fils :_

" _Je crois que sa maman est là, ce ne serait pas plutôt à elle de faire un bisou guérisseur ?"_

_James sembla réfléchir quelques instants, les sourcils froncés par la concentration :_

" _Mais les tiens sont meilleurs. Ca va tout de suite mieux quand tu m'en fais. Je n'aime pas quand il a mal."_

_Les trois adultes sourirent devant tant de sincérité. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte d'à quel point ces mots étaient vrais._

—

Sarah avait terminé sa vaisselle. Elle commença à ranger et nettoyer le reste de sa cuisine. Elle avait eu tellement d'autres choses dans la tête ces derniers jours qu'elle avait pris un peu de retard avec la tenue de sa maison. Tout en avançant dans son rangement, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer écouter à la porte de son fils toutes les cinq minutes.

Alors qu'elle traversait pour la quinzième fois le couloir menant aux chambres, elle se sermonna : si Steve l'entendait, il serait fâché. Il acceptait de moins en moins que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Le seul qui le pouvait sans se faire vertement rembarrer était Bucky et encore, même lui avait des limites qu'il ne pouvait pas franchir.

Un nouveau souvenir - plus récent, peut-être de l'hiver dernier ou celui d'avant - remonta à la surface.

—

_Il faisait un froid glacial à l'extérieur mais une douce chaleur régnait dans leur modeste maison. Sarah avait utilisé un peu plus de charbon que d'habitude pour arriver à ce résultat. Elle devrait certainement prendre quelques heures supplémentaires à l'hôpital pour payer la prochaine facture, mais elle n'avait pas le choix : Steve avait le nez qui coulait depuis deux jours et sa respiration devenait sifflante._

_En parlant de son garçon, elle entendit la cavalcade annonciatrice du retour de son fils et de son meilleur ami. Steve entra le premier, le nez et les joues rouges malgré les deux écharpes qu'il avait autour du cou. Bucky était juste derrière, son col relevé pour combattre le froid et le vent extérieur._

_Elle salua les deux garçons, remarquant que son fils avait les poings serrés et le dos rigide. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'autre garçon lui apprit tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir : ils s'étaient disputés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel et cela ne durait de tout façon jamais longtemps, mais Bucky était toujours misérable quand cela arrivait._

_Sarah lui sourit, espérant lui remonter le moral, mais sachant pertinemment que seul Steve arriverait à dérider son ami. Elle sortit le cake du four et le déposa sur le comptoir pendant que les deux écoliers se déshabillaient et accrochaient leurs tenues au porte-manteau situé derrière l'entrée de la cuisine._

" _Steve."_

_La voix du pauvre Bucky était résignée._

" _Laisse moi tranquille Bucky."_

" _Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu fais la tête."_

" _Il fallait y réfléchir avant de me traiter comme une petite chose fragile."_

_C'était un sujet difficile pour son fils. Il était de faible constitution, tombait facilement malade et l'adolescence ne l'avait pas encore rattrapé, alors que l'aîné des enfants Barnes en était déjà à son second pic de croissance._

" _Je ne te traite pas comme une chose fragile, Stevie. Mais tu commences à tousser, il faut que tu fasses attention à ton asthme. Je n'ai pas besoin de mon écharpe alors que toi si."_

_Voilà donc le fond du problème, Bucky avait encore obligé son ami à porter son écharpe. Ce n'était bien entendu pas la première fois, et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière. Le brun était extrêmement protecteur de Steve, au point que cela frise parfois la paranoïa._

" _C'est exactement le problème et je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde écharpe ! La mienne suffit largement."_

_Une quinte de toux s'empara du blondinet. Sarah écouta avec inquiétude, mais se retint d'en donner le moindre signe. Elle avait appris à ne pas montrer à son fils ses craintes. Mais Bucky n'avait jamais appris, il n'en avait jamais vraiment eu besoin, Steve lui reprochait rarement son comportement protecteur._

_Il était déjà aux côté de son ami, le poussant à s'asseoir et lui disant de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle s'attendait à ce que son fils se rebiffe et repousse le brun mais il n'en fit rien. A la seconde où Bucky prit la main de Steve pour la placer sur sa propre poitrine, guidant le rythme de sa respiration avec la sienne, toute tension sembla quitter le jeune garçon. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants et Sarah se tourna à nouveau, légèrement gênée par ce qu'elle vit passer dans leur regard._

_Quand elle déposa sur la table, trois minutes plus tard, des tranches de cake encore chaudes, les deux amis étaient à nouveau en bon terme, assis si proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils auraient pu partager une seule chaise._

—

Sarah jeta un oeil à l'horloge au dessus de l'évier : il était bientôt l'heure du repas. La mère de Bucky avait gentiment envoyé son mari avec un bouillon de poulet et légume. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de sortir acheter le nécessaire, ni de cuisiner.

Elle avait protesté la première fois où Winnifred avait fait cela, mais la jeune femme avait rétorqué que comme il était impossible de séparer Bucky de Steve lorsque ce dernier était malade, elle pouvait bien aider Sarah à nourrir les deux garçons. La discussion s'était arrêtée là et la jeune mère célibataire savourait ces petites intentions quand elles arrivaient.

Sarah versa trois grosses louches de bouillon dans un bol et le plaça sur un plateau, elle y ajouta un peu de pain et une cuillère. Alors qu'elle portait le tout vers la chambre de son fils, un nouveau souvenir - plus ancien celui là - la fit sourire.

—

_Elle entendait Steve et Bucky chuchoter dans la chambre. Les deux garçons étaient très vite devenus inséparables après leur rencontre, moins d'un an auparavant. Ils passaient tellement de temps ensemble que Sarah avait parfois l'impression d'avoir deux enfants. Non pas qu'elle s'en plaigne, Bucky - le surnom que Steve avait trouvé pour James - était adorable et ils passaient autant de temps chez elle que chez Winnifred._

_Mais cela faisait deux jours que Bucky était là sans interruption, son fils avait attrapé une otite et, comme à chaque fois, son meilleur ami avait tout simplement refusé de quitter son chevet._

_Sarah jeta un oeil discret dans la chambre : des enfants silencieux était pratiquement toujours signe de bêtises, surtout avec ces petites tornades. Elle ne put retenir le sourire attendri qui apparut sur ses lèvres._

_Steve était assis sur son lit, des oreillers contre le dos pour le soutenir et la couverture remontée jusqu'au cou. Il la tenait de ses deux poings et l'empêchait de retomber. Le second garçonnet était assis au bord du lit, les jambes se balançant doucement dans le vide et un plateau contenant la soupe qu'elle avait servi 15 minutes plus tôt sur les genoux, une cuillère dans la main._

" _Haaa Stevie."_

_Le blondinet ouvrit grand la bouche, la refermant autour de la cuillère que Bucky y glissa. Il déglutit et regarda son ami, une moue adorable sur le visage._

" _Je peux manger tout seul, Buck"_

" _Non tu ne peux pas, tu dois tenir la couverture. Il faut que tu restes au chaud."_

_Il reprit une cuillère de soupe et recommença le même manège :_

" _Haaaaa."_

_Steve se renfrogna un peu plus mais obéit. Sarah s'éloigna, ces deux petits bonhommes étaient définitivement trop adorables. Il fallait absolument qu'elle raconte cette histoire à Winnifred._

—

Steve était toujours profondément endormi. Elle n'aimait pas le réveiller quand il était malade, mais il n'avait rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle déposa le plateau sur le bureau et s'approcha de son fils. Elle passa une main sur son front - heureusement, sa température avait baissé - puis l'appela doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, lui lançant un sourire fatigué lorsqu'il la reconnut :

"Maman. Un problème ?"

"Non aucun, le repas est prêt."

Elle s'éloigna et amena le plateau auprès de son fils. Celui-ci s'était redressé et elle déposa sa charge sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui, il y avait un sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec son grand garçon. Steve avait commencé à manger - son appétit était revenu, c'était bon signe - et il leva un regard interrogateur vers elle. Sarah observa l'armoire encore couchée au milieu de la chambre, elle n'avait que trop repoussé cette conversation.

"Comment tu te sens Stevie ?"

"Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas."

Cela faisait pratiquement dix ans qu'elle entendait cette réponse, et pourtant, elle s'inquiétait à chaque fois un peu plus. Steve était le plus courageux, le plus brave et le plus têtu garçon qu'elle connaissait, mais tout cela ne suffirait plus à un moment. Un jour, une de ces maladies emporterait son petit garçon. Luttant difficilement contre ces idées morbides, elle sourit :

"Bien. Encore quelques jours et tu pourras retourner à l'école."

Steve acquiesça de la tête, continuant à manger. Il leva les yeux quand Sarah reprit la parole :

"Est ce que tu te souviens des derniers jours ?"

Son fils réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre par la négative. Elle lui narra rapidement ce qui s'était passé : la pneumonie qui refusait de partir, le médecin lui annonçant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, le fait qu'elle avait été chercher le curé. Elle lui expliqua pourquoi son armoire n'était plus à sa place, Bucky qui avait empêché quiconque de rentrer et qui avait pratiquement attaqué son propre père, la manière dont ils les avaient trouvé tous les deux …

Steve la regardait avec appréhension, la fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

"Écoute mon bonhomme. La relation que tu entretiens avec Bucky est magnifique, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Mais vous grandissez tous les deux et certaines choses acceptables lorsque l'on est enfant ne le sont plus une fois adulte."

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'en empêcha d'un signe de la main.

"Non Stevie, écoute moi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a entre vous et je ne veux pas y mettre mon nez, mais vous devez être prudents. Les gens ne comprendraient pas, ils pourraient vous faire du mal à cause de cela. Promet-moi de faire attention."

Steve hocha la tête lentement :

"Je ne comprend pas vraiment de quoi tu parles, mais promis."

Sarah se leva, et se pencha pour embrasser le front de son garçon.

"Tu comprendras bientôt. Sache juste que je t'aime et que je considère déjà Bucky comme mon fils."

Elle sortit de la chambre emportant le plateau avec elle, soulagée de la promesse que Steve lui avait fait. Elle devait aller travailler dans moins de deux heures, il était temps qu'elle se prépare.


	3. Sam Wilson - 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre pour commencer l'année ! Nous avons déjà vécu ce passage du point de vue de Steve et maintenant, nous allons voir ce qui passait dans la tête de Sam.
> 
> Je le trouve différent des deux premiers et il y a un petit truc qui manque, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je suis pressée d'avoir vos retours du coup !
> 
> Et petite info : j'ai écris aujourd'hui le plan de la suite de Till the end, qui ne sera pas vraiment la suite mais la même histoire racontée du point de vue de Bucky. Je m'attaque au premier chapitre demain !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Sam démarra sa journée de la même façon que la veille, ou l'avant-veille. En fait, il la commença exactement de la même manière que tous les matins depuis trois semaines : en cuisinant un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque pour le super-soldat qui logeait actuellement dans sa chambre d'ami.

Il mit sa cafetière en route, préparant la première dose de la journée. Natasha allait arriver bientôt et la quantité de café nécessaire pour supporter Steve augmentait de plus en plus.

Il comprenait d'où venait le comportement du blond, vraiment. Se rendre compte que son meilleur ami - qu'il croyait mort depuis des décennies - était en vie et à la solde d'une organisation terroriste avait de quoi secouer le plus robuste des hommes.

Sam connaissait l'histoire. Toute personne s'intéressant à Captain America ou ayant visité l'exposition à son sujet au Smithsonian la connaissait : deux amis, pratiquement deux frères, séparés par la guerre. Sam avait vu mourir Riley, il savait ce que cela faisait de perdre un proche lors d'une mission et il donnerait tout pour récupérer son coéquipier. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Malgré tout ce que pouvait leur dire Steve, l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé n'était plus le sergeant James Barnes, c'était une arme à la solde d'Hydra.

Et pourtant, il y avait une conviction tranquille chez Steve quand il parlait de son ami. Comme si cet ami n'avait pas logé une balle dans son estomac quelques semaines auparavant. Certaines intonations avaient même poussé Sam à se questionner sur la nature exacte de la relation que les deux hommes partageaient avant la guerre. Il avait vite laissé ces interrogations de côté, elles ne les aideraient pas à résoudre leur problème actuel : survivre une journée supplémentaire à la version sous stéroïde d'un adolescent en pleine crise.

Steve refusait de quitter Washington sans vraiment donner de raison, et il était désagréable au possible. C'était un miracle que Sam ne soit pas rentré un soir pour le trouver ligoté et bâillonné par une ex-espionne russe.

Les premiers jours s'étaient plutôt bien passés, lui et Natasha ayant décidé (lors d'une réunion secrète dans sa salle de bain) qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leur ami seul tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré la totalité de ses moyens. Ils ignoraient s'il était encore en danger mais ils préféraient rester prudent.

Steve n'était bien entendu pas dupe et il reprit assez rapidement une vie normale, se plaignant de ne pas avoir besoin d'un chaperon, mais ne cherchant pas à s'échapper. Et puis doucement, les choses avaient changé. Il s'était montré de plus en plus sec et agité, la frustration évidente dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots. Toutes leurs tentatives pour le faire parler de ce qui le dérangeait s'étaient terminées de la même manière : un super-soldat refusant de suivre une des pistes de Natasha, alors qu'il était évident que ne pas savoir où était son ami était en train de le rendre dingue.

Sam sortait le jus d'orange du frigo quand il entendit la porte donnant sur son jardin s'ouvrir. Natasha n'avait plus à se cacher pour lui rendre visite, mais elle préférait quand même entrer par l'arrière.

Après s'être salués, l'espionne s'assit sur une chaise et accepta la tasse de café que le para lui tendit. Elle leva un sourcil, le questionnant silencieusement sur l'état d'esprit de son invité. Il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et une grimace, la soirée ne s'était pas très bien passée et Sam était soulagé de partir travailler bientôt.

Avec un peu de chance, il aurait quitté la maison avant que Steve ne se réveille.

Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, il appréciait l'autre homme et même si leur rencontre était récente, il le considérait comme un ami. Il était heureux de l'avoir chez lui - il ne lui aurait pas proposé sinon - mais quelque chose allait bientôt exploser et il n'était pas certain que leur amitié naissante y survive.

En parlant du loup…

Les deux occupants de la cuisine se figèrent en entendant une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage. Des pas résonnèrent au dessus d'eux puis dans les escaliers et le blond apparut, trainant des pieds et la mine fermée.

Il grommela un bonjour et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise. Il remercia Sam quand ce dernier lui présenta une assiette de pancake et une tasse de café. Ils mangèrent dans un silence tendu et Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il quitta la maison, dix minutes avant l'heure habituelle.

Durant le trajet, il envoya un sms à Natasha :

**Courage ! Je quitte un peu tard ce soir. Je reviens avec ta pizza préférée. Essaie de ne pas le tuer.**

La réponse lui arriva immédiatement :

**Je ne te promet rien. Prend deux pizzas, pour te faire pardonner de ton retard.**

Son téléphone vibra au moment où il passait la porte du centre pour vétéran dans lequel il travaillait. Il jeta un œil au message :

**Prends également du tiramisu.**

Il espérait vraiment retrouver sa maison dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissée.

**ooOoo**

Quand il rentra à la tombée de la nuit, sa maison était toujours debout. Il avait une pile de pizzas et un tiramisu dans les bras et Natasha l'accueillit au milieu du hall d'entrée, le libérant de sa charge et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il grimaça. L'espionne était au bout de sa patience et Sam n'était pas certain d'avoir assez d'énergie pour servir de tampon entre les deux amis ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit des assiettes et des couverts avant de retourner dans le salon. Il y trouva Steve, installé sur le canapé avec une bière à la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant que Natasha n'entre à son tour et qu'ils commencent à manger.

Le repas fut encore plus tendu que le petit-déjeuner car la conversation était difficile, avec Steve qui répondait de plus en plus brutalement. Sam ne fut pas surpris quand Natasha craqua :

« Nous savons tous que tu as envie de retrouver ton ami, mais c'est toi qui insiste pour rester ici. Si la situation ne te plaît pas tu peux toujours changer d'avis, j'ai plusieurs pistes à explorer qui n'attendent que ton bon vouloir !"

"Ce n'est pas pour ça…"

"C'est exactement pour ça, alors n'essaie même pas de me dire le contraire. Sam le sait, je le sais, je crois même que toutes les personnes liées au SHIELD de près ou de loin que tu as rencontré ces dernières semaines le savent. Je ne sais pas ce qui te bloque et je sais encore moins ce qui te rend d'aussi mauvais poil, mais je te prierai de ne pas passer ta mauvaise humeur sur nous."

Steve leva les yeux vers lui et Sam ne put que hocher de la tête. Il était d'accord avec l'espionne : il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur ami s'entêtait à rester à Washington alors qu'il était évident qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Bucky.

La première réaction du para avait été le soulagement lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Steve ne se lancerait pas tête baissée dans une chasse à l'homme. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passerait quand le blond se trouverait à nouveau face à son ami d'enfance et il ne souhaitait pas revoir le super-soldat blessé. Maintenant, Sam ne voulait qu'une chose : que Steve se bouge un peu au lieu de rester ici à se morfondre et à les rendre dingue.

La voix du blond semblait éteinte quand il parla :

"Excusez moi tous les deux, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Je vais faire un effort."

Sam et Natasha échangèrent un regard : il allait falloir faire quelque chose. Et rapidement.

**ooOoo**

Durant toute la semaine suivante, Steve fit un effort pour se montrer plus social, mais il était évident que cela lui pesait. La tension autour de lui était devenue pratiquement palpable et Natasha lui avait appris qu'il avait refusé plusieurs missions dans la dernière quinzaine. Il attendait quelque chose ici et cela le rendait dingue.

Il passait la plupart de son temps dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, brûlant un excès d'énergie en s'entraînant. Heureusement, il avait repris l'habitude de faire son jogging matinal dans le parc, ce qui permettait à Sam de l'accompagner et de s'arrêter quand il en avait besoin. Les semaines passées à courir dans la ville avaient été exténuantes.

Il en était à son deuxième autour du lac lorsqu'ils furent attaqués.

Sam vit les hommes en tenue de combat et armés de fusils apparaitre alors que le super-soldat venait de le doubler pour la troisième fois. Leurs intentions étaient visiblement hostiles et il ne perdit pas de temps et courut se cacher derrière le socle d'une statue. Ni lui, ni son colocataire n'étaient armés et ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

Steve le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et ils décidèrent d'un plan d'action.

Sam dû à nouveau expliquer à sa tête de mule d'ami qu'il était un ex-marine et était tout à fait capable de se protéger et de se battre. Le super-soldat était doué, mais même lui aurait du mal à se débarrasser seul d'une dizaine d'opposants. Il semblait que le commando auquel ils faisaient face soit là pour les enlever - il avait remarqué les fusils équipés de fléchettes tranquillisantes - et non pas les tuer. C'était sûrement la seule chose de positive pour eux.

Sam atteignit le premier homme en quelques enjambées. Il évita la fléchette de justesse, glissant au sol juste à temps, avant de se relever et de placer un coup de pied sur le genou de son opposant. Celui-ci tomba lourdement et le para était en train d'enlever le pistolet qui était accroché à sa hanche quand il entendit un premier coup de feu. Le second retentit avant même qu'il n'ai le temps de se retourner, le coeur battant la chamade.

_Faites que Steve ne soit pas blessé._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand il enregistra ce qui se passait devant lui : le blond allait très bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué. Quatre d'entre eux étaient déjà au sol, morts ou proche de l'être, et un cinquième s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard, une balle lui ayant traversé le crâne.

Tout le monde resta figé pendant que le soldat de l'hiver descendait un à un tous les membres du commandos, sans montrer la moindre émotion ou hésitation. Il n'y avait qu'une raison qui pouvait expliquer sa présence dans ce parc : il surveillait Steve et avait choisi d'agir à cet instant. Et cet idiot de super-soldat restait sans bouger, comme s'il n'était pas face à un grand danger.

Sam allait le rejoindre quand un des hommes à ses côtés récupéra de son choc et leva son arme. Heureusement ses réflexes et son entrainement lui permis d'éviter la fléchette et quand il se releva, Steve était là.

La suite était un peu plus floue. Il vit son ami se placer devant lui, le repoussant de quelques pas. Puis il entendit un coup de feu, beaucoup trop proche pour avoir été tiré par le soldat de l'hiver. La seconde suivante, il était au sol, soufflé par une onde de choc ressemblant à une explosion. Sauf qu'il n'y avait eu aucun bruit de détonation, aucune brusque augmentation de la température, aucune flamme.

Alors que Steve l'aidait à se relever, il vit au dessus de son épaule le soldat de l'hiver se jeter sur les quelques hommes encore vivants. On était très loin des attaques propres et sans bavure auxquelles il s'était habitué. L'assassin d'Hydra avait abandonné son P226R et tenait maintenant un couteau avec lequel il tua tous les hommes encore présents.

Les deux colocataires le regardaient faire sans bouger et ce ne fut que lorsque l'assassin atteignit le dernier combattant et le souleva par la gorge que le blond se réveilla :

"Bucky ! Non ! Arrête !"

Sam détourna les yeux lorsque la lame entra pour la seconde fois dans l'abdomen du mercenaire. Il n'était pas étranger à ce genre de blessures, il était un marine, mais ce qui était en face de lui n'était pas une bataille, c'était un psychopathe jouant avec sa victime, cherchant à infliger le plus de douleur possible.

Il essaya de ne pas faire attention aux bruits qui provenaient d'un peu plus loin, les prières et gémissements faisant rapidement place à un gargouilli inaudible. Mais le silence autour d'eux était tellement profond qu'il ne put échapper aux sons provoqués par la boucherie qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

Il était partagé entre le dégoût, le soulagement et la tristesse. Peut-être que maintenant Steve comprendrait ce qu'il avait essayé de lui expliquer depuis des semaines. Cet homme n'était plus son ami, ne le serait probablement jamais et il fallait absolument le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Cela ferait mal au blond, il était tellement certain de pouvoir le récupérer et le para était déjà navré pour lui. Il était aussi légèrement en colère , Steve avait déjà tellement perdu, lui qui donnait sans compter. Il était cruel de lui faire miroiter le retour de son ami d'enfance avant de le lui arracher à nouveau.

Mais ils ne devaient pas rester ici, il devait protéger son colocataire.

Le soldat de l'hiver avait jeté le cadavre de sa dernière victime au sol et Sam fit un effort délibéré pour ne regarder dans cette direction lorsqu'il s'approcha. Steve et le soldat étaient à une bonne dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, s'observant sans bouger. Le regard de l'assassin glissa vers le para, glacial et calculateur et Sam sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne. Steve se plaça entre eux, parlant d'une voix calme :

"Non Bucky ! Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est Sam. C'est mon ami."

Lui ? Est ce que super-soldat s'était pris un coup sur la tête ? Ce n'était pas lui la menace ici. C'était l'homme brun, recouvert de sang et avec un couteau à la main dont il devait se méfier. Sam avait toujours été conscient de ses limites et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre l'homme qui était en train d'approcher lentement. Pourquoi est-ce que Steve pensait devoir lui assurer qu'il n'était pas un danger ?

Se déplaçant pour le garder derrière lui, son colocataire murmura :

"Dès que je te le dis, tu fais demi-tour et tu cours. Je m'occupe de lui."

Mais bien sûr. Dans tes rêves Rogers !

"Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise, je ne vais nulle part."

"Sam, juste cette fois. Fait moi confiance, il ne me fera rien. Mais il va te tuer et je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir l'en empêcher."

Encore cette certitude. Steve n'était pas quelqu'un qui se bercait d'illusions, comment faisait-il pour être aussi certain que le soldat de l'hiver n'était pas là pour terminer sa mission ? Et même si ce n'était plus sa mission, l'homme en face d'eux était loin d'être stable, il pouvait attaquer n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

"Pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu'il ne te fera rien ? Il a déjà essayé de te tuer."

"Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, fait ce que je te demande. S'il te plaît."

Quelque chose dans la voix de Steve le décida. Mais si ce dernier se trompait - et Sam espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le cas - Captain America aurait à faire à lui.

"Bien. Mais tu as intérêt à avoir raison. Sinon j'irai te chercher moi-même au paradis pour te botter le cul !"

Avant qu'ils ne puissent mettre leur plan à exécution, des sirènes retentirent autour du parc et après une seconde d'hésitation, le soldat de l'hiver s'éloigna, disparaissant dans un bosquet.

Sam attendit patiemment que les véhicules de police et les ambulances s'approchent, réfléchissant à tout ce qui venait de se passer et plus que tout, surpris de ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du soldat juste avant qu'il ne parte : des regrets et tellement de souffrance et d'affection que Sam comprit pourquoi Steve était si sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. l'homme en face d'eux se serait coupé lui-même un bras plutôt que de blesser son ami.


	4. Peggy Carter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, parce que je le dédie à ma sensate pour son anniversaire. Je sais que tu aimes Peggy et j'espère lui avoir fait honneur.
> 
> L'idée de cette scène me traînait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. Elle fait partie, avec celle de Dernier, de celles qui ont pris vie dès le départ.
> 
> Comme je travaille sur une autre partie de la série, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre sur cette fic avant quelques temps. Désolée de l'attente.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Peggy n'avait pas vu Steve lorsqu'il était revenu de cette funeste mission dans les Alpes. Les commandos hurlants l'avaient accompagné jusqu'à sa tente et personne ne l'avait vu depuis.

Les membres de son équipes avaient assuré à tout le monde que Captain America allait bien et qu'il souhaitait juste ne pas recevoir de visite. Peggy avait essayé de pénétrer dans sa tente, mais les commandos montaient la garde à tour de rôle. Ils avaient refusé de répondre à toutes les questions qu'on leur posait au sujet de leur officier supérieur, se limitant à rendre un rapport complet de leur mission.

Personne n'avait insisté jusque là. Le sergent Barnes était mort et tout le monde savait la relation que les deux hommes entretenaient. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans l'esprit de Peggy que le comportement des commandos était lié à sa disparition.

Elle avait côtoyé Steve pendant des semaines alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme chétif et maladroit. Il y avait toujours eu une mélancolie chez lui, une tristesse profondément ancrée et qui semblait ne jamais le quitter, malgré tous ses efforts pour lui apporter un peu de joie. Elle avait cru pendant longtemps que c'était un trait de caractère, quelque chose d'intrinsèque chez Steve, mais elle s'était trompé. En fait, il lui avait fallu moins de deux minutes pour se rendre compte que cette lueur de tristesse avait totalement disparu quand il était revenu d'Azzano, remplacée par une myriade de sentiments beaucoup plus joyeux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, elle remarqua également qu'il souriait aussi, de grands sourires et parfois des éclats de rire qui secouaient ses épaules et lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Et à chaque fois que cela se produisait, le sergent Barnes était à ses côtés.

La romantique en Peggy s'était tout de suite réjouie pour les deux hommes. Parce que ce qu'elle avait vu entre eux allait beaucoup plus loin qu'une simple amitié ou un amour fraternel. Et parce que la bigoterie n'allait pas l'empêcher de savourer un peu de bonheur par procuration. Cette guerre avait provoqué bien assez d'horreurs comme ça.

Et maintenant, ce satané conflit avait encore fait une victime et Steve avait perdu celui qu'il aimait. Il devait être effondré et à en croire le comportement des commandos hurlants, ils savaient pertinemment de quoi il retournait.

Peggy côtoyait assez d'hommes - militaires de surcroît - pour savoir qu'ils empiraient certainement les choses, plutôt que d'apporter un soutien quelconque. Steve avait besoin d'une oreille attentive et de mots de support, pas d'une bande de lourdauds qui allaient lui proposer de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool ou les femmes.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était en train de se diriger vers les baraquements, bien décidée à passer quiconque serait de garde à cet instant.

Par chance, seul Dernier était présent devant l'entrée de la tente. Sa méthode habituelle d'évitement n'allait pas marcher, elle parlait couramment le français et avait bien l'intention d'obtenir des réponses. Il était en train de bricoler un mécanisme quelconque, assis sur un banc.

Il se leva quand elle approcha, visiblement mal à l'aise et regardant si un de ses camarades était autour de lui.

Quand il fut évident que Peggy n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'arrêter, il se plaça sur son passage :

"Mademoiselle Carter."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui serve du Mademoiselle, elle était un agent avant tout. Et un bon agent en prime. Mais elle savait que, à la différence des autres machos qu'elle remettait à leur place tous les jours, Dernier n'utilisait pas ce titre pour tenter de diminuer ses capacités ou de cacher ses propres manquements, il était juste excessivement poli et révérencieux quand il s'adressait à une femme. Et puis le  _mademoiselle_  était tellement plus classieux que le  _miss_  dont abusait les hommes de son pays.

"Soldat Dernier. Cela fait trois jours que vous êtes rentrés. Ne m'obligez pas à prévenir le général Phillips."

L'homme sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, tournant le mécanisme qu'il était en train de bricoler entre ses mains.

"Mademoiselle Carter."

"Agent."

Une fois pouvait passer, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il prenne l'habitude.

"Agent Carter. Il va bien, je vous le promet. Laissez-lui quelques jours."

"Vous comprendrez que je veuille m'en assurer moi-même."

Elle commença à contourner le soldat, mais ce dernier se plaça à nouveau sur son chemin.

"Écoutez mademoiselle Carter", il grimaça avant de se reprendre lui-même, "Agent Carter. Il ne voudrait pas que vous le voyez ainsi. Laissez lui encore un peu de temps. Je vous promet que sa vie n'est pas en danger."

"Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va bien. Je ne le redirai pas, laissez moi passer ou j'irai chercher le général Phillips."

Elle n'aimait pas utiliser cette carte, mais les commandos ne lui laissaient pas vraiment le choix.

Surtout quand cela marchait. Dernier se recula et leva les mains en signe de défaite. Elle s'avança sans lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait encore de la tente mise à la disposition de Captain America.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que le sergent Barnes passait plus souvent ses nuits ici que dans son propre baraquement. Les rumeurs allaient bon train sur le sujet, au point que même elle en avait entendu parler. C'était habituellement le genre de propos que les hommes se gardaient bien de tenir quand elle était présente. Mais ces on-dit semblaient s'être calmés ces derniers temps.

Elle souleva l'épais tissu qui servait de porte et pénétra dans l'unique pièce. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière provenant de l'extérieur. Ses yeux mirent quelques temps à s'adapter mais elle aperçut les contours d'une table, de tabourets et un lit adossé au mur du fond. Elle s'en approcha et y trouva l'homme qu'elle cherchait.

Il était couché en boule, tremblant de tout son corps, plusieurs couvertures empilées sur lui. Inquiète, elle glissa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant et moite et un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle le toucha. Elle avait cru trouver un homme accablé par le chagrin, supportant le deuil de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais cela semblait beaucoup plus grave : Steve avait de la fièvre. Pourtant les commandos avaient assuré qu'il n'était pas blessé et Erskine avait lui aussi été très clair : les maladies ne pourraient plus l'atteindre. Mais la preuve du contraire était devant elle.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux humides. Steve gémit à nouveau :

"Bucky."

Le cœur de Peggy se brisa. Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait abandonné toute idée d'une quelconque relation romantique avec Steve. Ce n'était pas un problème, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une profonde affection pour lui. Le voir aussi malheureux lui faisait mal.

Au moment où elle voulu glisser une seconde fois ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, il s'écarta, contractant son visage, comme si le contact était douloureux. Quand elle posa une main sur son épaule, il s'éloigna en grognant.

"Steve. C'est Peggy. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ?"

Rien ne laissa croire qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle insista :

"Steve. il faut que tu te réveilles."

Cette fois, il repoussa sa main quand elle la posa sur son front. Il lâcha une litanie de sons, une suite ininterrompue de syllabes sans queue ni tête.

Elle commençait à être inquiète. Ce n'était pas normal, Steve paraissait délirant et sa fièvre semblait avoir empiré. A quoi jouaient les membres des commandos ? Il devrait être à l'infirmerie, pas tout seul ici.

Elle se leva et réajusta la couvertures autour du blond. Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ait froid, elles étaient bien trop fines pour procurer assez de chaleur à un malade.

Au moment où elle allait sortir chercher de l'aide afin de le transporter, Dum Dum entra, suivi de Dernier.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

"Il devrait être en train de recevoir des soins à l'infirmerie."

L'inquiétude avait laissé place à de la colère et elle était consciente que le ton de sa voix était bien trop sec. Dernier fixait son camarade, décidé à ne pas se mêler de la conversation. Comme toujours ils laissaient Dugan parler au nom de leur petit groupe.

"Ils ne peuvent rien pour lui. Ça va lui passer. Ce n'est pas la première fois."

"Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?"

"Parce qu'il nous a prévenu. Il nous a dit que ça allait arriver. Il nous a demandé de l'amener ici, il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie."

"Nous parlons d'un homme qui est retourné au combat moins de vingt-quatre heures après s'être fait extraire une balle de l'épaule. Évidemment qu'il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie. Vous auriez dû l'y obliger !"

La colère était en train de prendre le dessus et sa voix gagnait en volume. Dugan essayait de rester calme, mais il commençait à montrer des signes de frustration.

"Et comment vous voulez accomplir ce miracle ? Il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison, c'était le sergent. Et il n'est plus là, c'est pour ça qu'on est dans cette situation."

Il coupa sa phrase brusquement, regardant Dernier avec remords.

Elle plissa les yeux : ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches avant de parler le plus fermement possible :

"Vous allez me dire tout de suite ce qu'il se passe ici."

Sa demande fut accueillie par un profond silence.

"Vous allez me le dire sinon je vous fait manger vos couvre-chefs respectifs et je vous colle en cours martiale."

Le hochement de tête que Dugan fit à Dernier était pratiquement imperceptible, mais il suffit à faire parler son camarade.

"Le captain et le sergent, ils ont ce lien vous savez..."

Il fit un geste vague en direction de Steve qui frissonnait encore dans son lit. Elle n'était pas la seule à s'être rendue compte de la relation entre les deux hommes, mais elle était surprise que les commandos semblent aussi ouverts à cette idée.

"Je sais ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. J'ai déjà vu des gens faire le deuil de l'être aimé. Cela n'explique pas pourquoi Captain America – un super-soldat - est délirant de fièvre dans son lit."

Dernier frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air gêné.

"Pas ce genre de lien. Autre chose. Quelque chose de plus primal."

Elle leva un sourcil devant le mot utilisé. Elle n'était pas prude, loin de là, mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Dernier rougit jusqu'aux oreille, puis il balbutia :

"Non, non, pas dans ce sens là. Ils ont un lien spécial, comme si leurs vies étaient liées, mais au sens littéral. J'ai toujours cru que l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Il semblerait que notre Captain y arrive. C'est juste difficile et douloureux, surtout au début."

Peggy se remémora les premières semaines où elle avait connu Steve. La manière dont il marchait, dont il se tenait toujours replié sur lui-même, sa mâchoire invariablement serrée et la tristesse qui était constamment présente. Il était séparé du sergent à cette époque, comme maintenant.

Toute la colère l'avait quitté et elle s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de contact avec les commandos hurlants, seulement avec Steve, mais elle connaissait la réputation de Jacques Dernier. Elle n'était pas certaine de croire à toutes ces histoires, mais celle-là lui paraissait plausible. Elle n'aurait jamais su l'expliquer, pourtant elle y croyait.

Elle se rassit au bord du matelas et plaça une main sur le front de l'homme qui y était allongé. Il grogna et s'éloigna à nouveau. Elle entendit la voix de Dugan derrière elle :

"Il vaut mieux éviter de le toucher. C'est douloureux."

Elle se tourna vers lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?"

Le soldat haussa des épaules :

"Je ne sais pas et Dernier non plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça ressemble à ce qui arrive à ces mecs qui abusent de l'opium et qui n'y ont brusquement plus accès."

"Une drogue ?"

Il haussa à nouveau des épaules.

"Ca y ressemble en tout cas. Comme si son corps devait apprendre à vivre sans le sergent."

"Je voudrais l'aider."

"il n'y a rien à faire. Et il sera en colère quand il apprendra que vous êtes venue."

En effet, Steve n'aurait pas voulu que quiconque le voit dans cet état.

Elle se leva et se prépara à quitter la tente. Elle se redressa, élimina toute hésitation ou douceur de sa posture et de sa voix :

"Ne lui dites pas que je suis venue. Mais tenez moi au courant."

"Bien m'dame."

Elle ne revit Steve que quelques jours plus tard, au milieu d'un bar détruit par les bombardements et un verre à la main. La douleur semblait avoir disparue mais la profonde tristesse était de retour. Et cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de la faire partir.


End file.
